


Before their Death

by powdered



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powdered/pseuds/powdered
Summary: this is just a personal thing okay,,





	Before their Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a personal thing okay,,

For most of her life Aspen lived in a small peaceful village with her mother. They worked with their mother, who was a botanist and used her plant knowlegde to help heal others in the village. Most of the time a villager would come in with a headache or a fever and Aspen's mother would give them a cup of tea or some paste from an unknown plant, but once in a while, someone would come with something more serious. Aspen was only ten years old when they saw someone die for the first time.

After their first experience with death Aspen began to fear it deeply. As Aspen grew it seemed as if more and more people in their village were becoming ill and then dying. Their mother was trying her hardest to help everyone in the village, but as each day passed those remaining in the village started to grow restless. They started to blame each other, accusing each other of various crimes.

Edventually they accused Aspen and their mother of murder, claiming that everyone who had died had done so at their house, which happened to be true, Aspen and their mother were the closer things to a doctor in the entire villager, and recently had seemed to become a burial ground as well. The remaing villagers told them that if another villager died, that they would be next. 

Aspen's mother was shook. She and Aspen had been working to the best of their abilites to help everyone in the village and this was how they repayed them? The next 16 hours Aspen and their mother worked nonstop to help heal their last patient. But they both knew that they were running out of time as the patient's breathing started to slow. As a last resort Aspen's mother took them to the side and handed them a candlestick and a map. She told Aspen that there was a witch that was rumoured to live nearby, and was know for her skills. "If anyone can heal us now, it would be her."

And so Aspen went off on what she hoped to not be her final adventure. They lit the candlestick and went into the woods, running as fast as they could. After some time Aspen saw a light that seemed to be floating in the distance. Surely it must be the light from the witch's home. Aspen ran, dropped their candlestick and went after the light.

As soon as the candlestick hit the forest floor, Aspen tripped over what could only be a large tree root and began to fall. They fell right into a rapid river with a large slash. Struggling to get out the water, Aspen feared the worst. Their body was pulled down the river until they felt their face smash into a rock, and then darkness.

The next morning Aspen woke up right next to the river. They looked around to see who had saved them, but saw no one but themselves. Aspen tried to stand up but realized that they were already up - and that they were floating. They quickly look in the river to see their reflection, but only could see a faint light glow.

Aspen wandered for what seemed like years, trying to find their old village, or even their own body. But rest did not come to Aspen. Edventually their travels lead them to Cardiff Island.

A place were Aspen might finally rest - or not.


End file.
